Love and Peace
by Seita Hazumi
Summary: Anya savors the peace and learns about love from Gino.


**Love and Peace**

Anya, the short pink haired fifteen year-old sat above the railings of the balcony. Her quiet stature watched over the sparkling city belonging to Britannia. The balcony belonged to Prince Schneizel's main mansion. It was another one of his parties that he held for some treaty with another country. Anya was not interested in such things and she didn't feel like standing within the talking crowds of wealthy beings. She just watched over the city, the lights that glowed beneath her, and the sounds of the wind that sang through her small ears. She started to type on her phone. It was one of those times that she needed to update her blog. She wanted to remember the peaceful city that bowed down to the mansion she's sat on. The skies were getting dark as the sun began to sink past the horizon, the blue skies turning bright red as she let her solitude consumed her soul.

"A beautiful red sky it is." She told herself, hugging her phone against her chest. She wished that there were times like this would last forever. She hated the war that went on between the Britannian and the Elevens. She secretly hated working for the Knights of Rounds because their orders were to get rid of the rebels. They were innocent people, she knew it well. Sadly, it was a job she could not give up. It was a job she must accomplish to the end. The pink haired girl was waiting for that answer, no matter how long she must watch over the city.

"I agree. Looks like the stars are going to get out of hiding, don't you think Anya?" A gentle voice gave her shock and she gasped, turning her small head towards it. The blond male stood there, his arms folded across the railing and his back bent down. His long three braids hung over his right shoulder. He was smiling as always, the optimistic man he was.

Anya paused. She didn't know how to react for a moment. She quickly replied, "Uhm, yeah. The stars are coming out, Gino." Her expressionless tone was the same. It didn't change one bit. Sometimes, Gino questioned why she never smiles or why she doesn't show any sign of happiness. He never asked her himself, he didn't want to bother her about such silly things. He kept his curiosity to himself.

"Don't they look like glowing flowers?" The blond male was slowly drifting into a dream. He too loved the view of this peaceful city and how there was death happening before them. They were not on the battlefield and this feeling felt so endless.

The girl took a picture of the sky right after Gino had said how they resemble flowers. The red glow of the sun sparkled around the shining stars. There was a quiet moment between them and none of them talked for mere minutes. Gino had to break the silence when he came back to reality. A glass of red cranberry juice was carried out to them by a waiter. He took one and handed it over to the girl.

"You're here all day weren't you? Here, you must be thirsty." The male gently gave Anya the glass. She stared at it as if it was something foreign. Grabbing the glass by the ends she took a sip and nodded.

"Thank you, but it's nice out here. The city is quiet and no one is dying. I like to remember it all." She told him what she had been thinking earlier. Gino patted the girl's head and she winced as he did it. The peace and the warmth was a great combination. She loved the warmth of his hand and she didn't know how to express such emotions. It was strange to her. As the warmth left her she stared back into the quiet city.

"Me too. I like to remember this moment. It might just be the last moment we'll face. "He turned around and leaned his back against the railing this time, his elbows resting on top. He looked towards the sky, those glowing beauties that danced so wonderfully. He was easily lost in thought and the smile appeared on his face once again.

"Gino, do you think the world will ever be at peace?" Anya asked without hesitation, the liquid within the glass vanished. The blond male could not respond, it was a question he could not answer to. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to face her.

"I don't know, no one knows. But I think it will eventually. Say Anya, why don't you smile some more?" It was not her turn not know what to say. She didn't talk much, because she was afraid of how people would look at her. Gino himself took the risk to ask her such questions.

"Smile? I don't know how, even though everyone does it so easily." That simple response made him laugh quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know how? All you know is push your cheeks up and perk up your eyes!" He explained to her, his chest vibrating from the laughter. The knight of six just cocked her head and blinked. His response confused her.

"Why do people smile, Gino?" She asked another question off of that one. Gino laughed some more, her questions were so silly.

"People smile because they are happy, for example, they smile because they've fallen in love, seeing someone they haven't seen in so long, or even experiencing the laughter of others around them." The male kept going on about the reasons why people do such things. Anya was silent again, she was thinking about the first reason the other gave.

"Love?" She had never felt such things and she wanted to know what that felt like, she wanted to one day smile and enjoy it. She wanted to remember her past and remember if she had ever felt it before.

"Yes, love. That feeling is pretty rare among the human world nowadays." Anya was lost.

"How do people get that feeling?" She was curious like a young child.

"How? Like this." Gino bent down and gave Anya and gentle kiss on the lips. Their soft skin touching and the girl's eyes grew wide. Her pale face turned a bright red color. _So this is what love is. Now I know. I shall endure this feeling for as long as I can._ She thought her eyes slowly closing through the ecstasy the other knight is giving her.


End file.
